Stargate: Universe season 3
by evblazingfire
Summary: There are aliens aboard the Destiny who are eating people while they are still in the pods and Eli has gone crazy fighting them alone. What could possibly go wrong when the remaining people in the pods wake up?
1. Prologue

Title: Stargate: Universe season 3  
Characters: Eli Wallace, Chole Armstrong, Matthew Scott, TJ, Nicholas Rush, Colonel Young, Camille Ray, Ronald Greer  
Rating: M  
Summary:There are aliens aboard the Destiny who are eating people while they are still in the pods and Eli has gone crazy fighting them alone. What could possibly go wrong when the remaining people in the pods wake up?

* * *

I ran as fast as I could but they were right behind me through the twists and turns of the Destiny. I try to loss them but they continued to followed me through dozens of hallways. I could hear the screams of some of crew being eaten alive and the whimpering from the creatures being hit from those they were eating. That alone is was what kept me going, the fact that they didn't give up even in the face of death so I continued to run for their sake.

After a few more minutes the yells became to much for me to bear. I stopped running, although I was on a mission that I knew I had to complete, I couldn't stand the yells of pain from my crewmates any longer, so I turned to face the creatures that had been chasing me but as I turned toward them I finally saw how big they were and I slightly regretted my desion. Soon the feeling of regret sloped away as I remembered what they did to Lisa. I stared at them definantly as the memory replayed in my mind over and over again. For moments the creatures stared back at me, but out of no where one of them leaped towards me and landed square on my shoulders. Knocking the breath out of me. I landed on the floor and moments after that they started biting me all over my body. It hurt so much that I passed out fading into darkness.

* * *

I hope you all in joyed the prologue.

This is my first fanfic, but I love Stargate everthing so I will try my best.

I know I'm a bad speller so please be nice if you do end up review.

_evblazingfire_ out


	2. Chapter 1

Hi!

Wow, it's been a long time (589 days to be exact).

I'm so sorry that it has been so long. I hope you can all forgive me, :P

And I hope that this is worth the wait.

Special thanks to the guest who reviewed. I took your ideas into concideration and I will be using alot of your ideas.

Also special thanks to Zipacna.

Warning: I was not lying in the summary when I said Eli went crazy fighting them alone. Or when I changed the rating to M. As you will all see with Eli in this chapter.

Now on with the story.

* * *

Silence.

For the longest time that's all there ever was here.

Just silence and stillness.

Then out of seemingly nowhere a bright light appered and from it came a ship.

A ship old in design, but full of new visitors.

As it approached a star, a single pod opened and from it a man came out.

No sooner then when the old ship came out of the star, did the Stargate onboard activate and before the man could react, 'they' had taken over the ship.

After three days of fighting, the old ship disappered just as soon as it had appeared and everything went silent yet again.

Never to be disturbed again.

* * *

1 Year Later

* * *

Eli POV

* * *

"Just a minute!" I yell at the wolf like creatures as they scratch and bang on the door of the lab I was currently in.

"Don't you all know that I'm busy!?" I yell as I started the program I was working on.

"See now I'm done," I yelled as I grabed my gun and headed for the door. "And now you will all die." I finished as I opened the door and mowed them all down.

"That is why you should never be anxious." I said to them after the last one was dead.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this.

Again I just want to say sorry for having you guys wait so long. I was having horrible writer's block for this story (Anyone who has tried to write the wake up scene knows what I'm talking about). So I put it off for the next chapter and if it is horrible don't be mean to me.

As I said in the last chapter, this was my first fanfic, but now I have nine others and I didn't feel right not finishing this so I plan to finish.

Since I have seven total active fanfics, don't expect regular upadtes, but I promise that you won't have to wait 20 months again. :P

Evblazingfire out.


	3. Chapter 2

Hi everyone!

Hope you all are ready for this chapter, I'm really happy with how it turned out so enjoy.

Special thanks to Vorodal.

So with the wake up scene, I decided to write around it, I hope that's okay.

Warning: A dose of crazy awaits you in this chapter with Eli, but in the next chapter Eli's will meet up with the others so you all will see just how crazy I made him. (Poor Eli :( )

Now on with the show.

* * *

Minutes later...

* * *

Eli's POV

* * *

Skipping down the hall, I made my way down to the staisis chambers. I stopped for a moment while a scream piecered through the air. 'Damn', I thought I put the program on a timer.

'Oh well.' I sighed as I continued to skip down the hall.

Finally I made it to the staisis chambers, but they were all empty. I sighed...they must have gone to try and figure out what was going on.

They couldn't have gone far, but which way?... Armery ... Ya, Young would definitely head for the armery first.

* * *

Scott POV

* * *

"What do you think could have happened?" Chole asked me as we walked down the hall.

"I don't know, something must have gotten on board the ship ... or it was already on board and woke up ... either way, whatever it is it must be pretty large to do the damage we saw." I replied.

"Do you think the other's made it?" She asked.

"We better hope that they did or it is the seven of us against who knows how many of them." Greer said walking up from behind us. He was right and we all knew it. Only Young, Greer, TJ, and I know how to shoot, while Chole, Camile, and Rush don't really know how. Saying of course that there was still guns in the armery.

"Of course they are alive." Rush stated, "I mean you all saw same as me that half the pods were not forcebly opened. Not to mention that since the console was destroyed, someone must have remotely opened our pods. Only Eli, Brody, Volker, or mabey even Dr. Park could have done that." He finished.

"I doupt that any of them could have survived on their own." Greer put in, the regret that he wasn't there for Lisa clearly written on his face.

"Therefore others must be alive." Young intergected as we finally made it to the armery.

* * *

Eli's POV

* * *

As I made my way down the hall I couldn't help but wonder if they would be mad at me...

"No." I told myself firmly, I have done a great job and they will understand.

...

Won't they

...

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed.

Stupid character question: Who do you guys think made the scream that piecered through the air that Eli heard? (Scott, Greer, Young, Camile, Chole, TJ, or was it Rush.)

Evblazingfire out


End file.
